Embodiments relate to nanodevices, and more particularly to channels in nanodevices with depth gradient and width gradient.
Nanopore sequencing is a method for determining the order in which nucleotides occur on a strand of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). A nanopore is a small hole in the order of several nanometers in internal diameter. The theory behind nanopore sequencing relates to what occurs when the nanopore is immersed in a conducting fluid and an electric potential (voltage) is applied across the nanopore. Under these conditions, a slight electric current due to conduction of ions through the nanopore can be measured, and the amount of current is very sensitive to the size and shape of the nanopore. If single bases or strands of DNA pass (or part of the DNA molecule passes) through the nanopore, this can create a change in the magnitude of the current through the nanopore. Other electrical or optical sensors can also be placed around the nanopore so that DNA bases can be differentiated while the DNA passes through the nanopore.